Family Fatality
by BookwormLocked
Summary: "Where were you, when I was helplessly abused by my adoptive father? Where were you, when my family died? Where were you, on my birthdays? Where were you, when I needed you the most? You were my best friend, and you always will be. Eventhough you left me through the worst. I still love you, as a friend...and maybe more."


_A/n: __"Stand up for something, even if it meant standing up alone."_

_Disclaimer: __All of the Little Vampire characters, main plotlines, and some of the script from the movie does not belong to me in any sort of way. Gracelynn and her father is mine though._

_Read and Review! I would appreciate it lots. Hugs and kisses!_

_Chapter Song Theme: "When The Last Teardrop Falls" By: Blaque_

_-BookwormWells_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Summer of 1989  
Fife, Scotland_

_The lucious ocean air fanned me. The weather was absolutely magnificent, also considering today is a special day for me. Turning 5 years old exactly, and to top it off, I recieved an amazing gift from my older friend. He was my best friend too. At night, I would sneak out of my house and he would play with me down the park. The first time I saw him, I thought he was really, really scary. But then, a man tried to hurt me and the boy saved me from him. Since that night, I would visit him to keep him nice company. _

_Right now, I was in the park and I had a feeling my family was planning a party! Yay! I saw him sitting down on a lone bench all the way down the end of the park. Skipping over to him, I crept up from behind the bench quietly and grabbed his shoulder all of a sudden._

_"Boo!" _

_"Didn't work," He snorted, gleaming at me. Snickering, I ran around the bench to sit down next to him jumpy. _

_"Aww..." I pouted and he traced a frosty finger down my cheek._

_"It's alright, maybe someday, you'll scare me," He smiled and pulled his hand away from the touch. I then saw a small blue box in his hands._

_"Uh..what'd you get me! What'd you get me!" I clapped my hands when anxiety formed in me. He did a turn around gesture with his finger. Swiftly turning my body around on the bench, I closed my eyes. I heard shuffling of cardboard and my hair being sweeped off over my shoulder. I shuddered slightly from his icy touch at the nape of my neck. A soft texture wrapped around my neck, my small hands clenching eagerly._

_"Here you go Gracie," He chuckled, clipping the gift securely around my neck. I opened my eyes and glanced down at the jewelry. The beautiful choker was silky with intricate rose designs. The pendant that hung loosely at the middle was the letter 'G' for Gracelynn. My fingers brushed onto it, cocking a smile._

_"Wow! I wuv it! Thank you!" I squealed and tackled him down in a hug. _

_"You are welcome, dear. Happy 5th birthday," He smiled dazzlingly at me. _

_"Oh, I have to get going," I gasped and he suddenly took my hand._

_"Until the 'morrow," He whispered, leaning over and kissing my forehead. Laughing and blushing, I took my bike from the side and I started pedaling back over to my near-by house at the beach. But...something was off. It felt like there was something bad happening. As I progressed closer, an orange light was dimming above the hill that stood between me and my home. Oh no. This is not good. My feet pedaled faster and around the hill. My breathing came to a halt. _

_There, my once beautiful beach home (the only one in Fife) was set on fire, the structure being swallowed by the seething tongues of deadly flames. Crying aloud, I threw my bike to the side and bit my nails, a horrible habit that occurs to me during tough situations. Firetrucks were spread around everywhere, as were the men who were spraying loads of water into the fire full rooms. A woman came up to me, all sweaty and panting. _

_"Little girl, what are you doing here?" She managed to ask out. I pointed to the house, shaking my head._

_"I-I live here. Where is my family?" I explained and she looked taken back._

_"Honey, I am sorry to inform you, but..we didn't find anyone in there anymore," She muttered to my ear. _

_"N-no! You're lying! They cannot be...be..." I gulped, not wanting to say that awful word that could traumatizingly scar me forever. No..Momma, Poppa, Adelaide, and Angus are still there! The fire couldn't have...no! "Where are they?"_

_"S-sweetheart c'mon, we'll take you to-"_

_"No! Leave me alone! I want my family! Take me to my family!" I shrieked, thrashing as she picked me up in her arms. _

_"They're not here anymore," She tried comforting me. I sobbed into her dirty shirt as she carried me into the firetruck. My head leaning on the window, tears of pure sadness rolled down my eyes. Right now..I really needed my best friend. A lot. That was all I remember before falling into a deep, despairing slumber._


End file.
